freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Edinburgh system
Edinburgh is a system with only two planets and several bases. The Planetform and Orbital Spa and Cruise have established bases in this system, and it is patrolled by the Bretonia Police. On the criminal side, the Gaians have their sole base located in the Islay Cloud. The Outcasts have also been spotted in this system, often smuggling Cardamine. This system is relatively safe due to the only criminal faction in the system being the Gaians, but there are occasional raids from the Outcasts. Planets Planet Ayr Ayr is an arid world with a thin atmosphere but an active volcanic system beneath its crust. Initial surveys showed that a considerable amount of water vapor, CO2, and other greenhouse gases remain locked in the polar ice caps, making Ayr a prime target for terraforming. Planetform, Inc. initiated first stage terraforming in 752 AS and continues to oversee the operation from nearby Perth Station. Planet Gaia Gaia is a tropical paradise -- a rich, green world of plants and animals -- the likes of which have not been found anywhere else in the Sirius Sector. Until its potential treasure trove of genetic material can be better understood, however, Gaia has been placed under the control of the Cambridge Research Institute. Aside from a very limited number of tourist visas, only Institute researchers are allowed on the planet. Unfortunately, poaching has become prevalent. Rumors of the aphrodisiac qualities of certain animals has generated a tremendous demand among those who can afford to pay for the privilege of sampling. Bases Aberdeen Border Station Aberdeen Border Station is on constant watch for contraband runners and eco-terrorists. It is an official facility operated by the Bretonia Police Authority and its support staff. Islay Base Islay Base is the headquarters for the Gaians, an eco-terrorist group. From Islay the Gaians launch attacks on their enemies within Bretonia space and the Tau-31 system. Luxury Liner Shetland Owned and operated by Orbital Spa and Cruise Lines, the Shetland is a moveable feast for the rich and those who service them. Aside from its gourmet restaurants and shopping arcades, guides aboard the Shetland offer tours of the protected preserve of Gaia -- a beautiful, pristine world -- but planetside visas are an extraordinarily rare and expensive item. Perth Station Perth Station is owned and operated by Planetform, Inc. as a base for the arduous and hopefully lucrative process of terraforming the Planet Ayr. This operation is under almost constant attack by Gaian eco-terrorists, despite increased protection from the Bretonian government. Jump Gates/Holes *Gates **Leeds (4F-5G) *Holes **Tau 31 (2D-3C) **Leeds (F3) Wrecks None Fields Arran Ice Cloud A small cloud of ice crystals, less stunning than the Islay Ice Cloud, but also less dangerous to tourists given the lack of Gaian attacks. Islay Ice Cloud A beautiful cloud of ice crystals surrounding a field of ice asteroids, the Islay Ice Cloud is considered one of the wonders of Sirius. It is also home to a large contingent of Gaian eco-terrorists who frequently attack unprotected Orbital and Planetform transports. Tain Asteroid Field A small ice asteroid field, frequently used by the Gaians to stage attacks against nearby Perth Station, where Planetform, Inc. has located operations to terraform the planet Ayr. Category:Systems Category:Bretonia Systems